


The Politics of Things

by brinshannara



Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Warren Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinshannara/pseuds/brinshannara
Summary: Agent Alex Danvers and Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer meet while coordinating security for the first debate between the Republican and Democratic nominees in 2020.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Warren Campaign Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	The Politics of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to [Noncompliant on Twitter](https://twitter.com/_noncompliant_), who donated to the Warren campaign and asked for a fic about Alex and Maggie bonding over trash talking about a certain presidential figure who is entirely fictional. Again, this was supposed to max out around 750 words, but what can I say?

It was a headache, Alex decided. Security for political entities, even one she planned to vote for like the senator she was protecting today, was a headache. Federal law enforcement and local law enforcement didn't always get along, and the collaboration often left federal agents and local police officers frustrated and annoyed.

It was the first debate between the Democratic and Republican nominees for president, between the senator, Betty Herring, and the sitting president, Ronald Drumpf. There was no doubt in Alex's mind that the senator would eviscerate the president — verbally, that is.

As the head of the deployment of federal agents, not including the Secret Service, most of her job that day was making sure that everyone was deployed where they needed to be, that the metal detectors were adequately staffed and that the emergency exits were clear. She also would have to liaise with the representative from the National City Police Department, a Lieutenant Sawyer. She hadn't done any liaising with him as yet, though, as a reassignment had taken two of her agents to another venue. Alex herself had spent a good deal of time at the metal detectors, monitoring that operation. Once the doors to the venue had closed, she was able to leave a skeleton staff at the main doors, while she went to the security office.

She keyed in the security code and let herself in to the room and glanced around. She didn't see him anywhere and wondered what was keeping him.

"Agent Danvers?" The question came from the only other person in the room, a woman standing on the other side of the room from Alex. She was breathtaking, her skin a tawny beige, her hair and eyes dark.

"Yes, that's me," she said, an easy smile on her face.

"About time you showed up," she said, glancing at her watch. "I was expecting you more than an hour ago."

She frowned. "And you are?"

"Lieutenant Sawyer, NCPD."

 _Oh, shit,_ Alex thought to herself. She forced a smile. "Lieutenant, my apologies," she said, walking over to her and offering a hand. "I had two agents reassigned and was on door duty until we shut the doors."

Sawyer didn't look particularly impressed. She took Alex's hand and shook it, perfunctorily. "Well, to be fair, you haven't missed much here. Hoping for a quiet evening," she said, gesturing at the monitors.

Alex nodded. "Hoping for the same, Lieutenant."

They each pulled up a chair and sat at the side-by-side desks, each with two large monitors in front of them.

"Mind if I turn on the debate audio?" Sawyer asked.

"Go ahead," Alex said.

"Thanks," she said. "I cannot wait to hear the senator rip the president to shreds."

Alex couldn't help herself and laughed aloud.

"What?" Sawyer turned to her. "Don't tell me you're a Republican."

"Hell no," she replied. "I just can't wait to hear the senator make him sound like the buffoon he is, either."

Sawyer chuckled at that. "I still can't understand how he won last time."

"You mean apart from the foreign interference and potential hacking?" Alex asked, innocently.

The lieutenant grinned. "There is that, of course." She sighed. "I just meant that some people legitimately thought — and still think — that this dumbass is a good president."

Alex nodded. "It's discouraging, for sure. I had to stop using Facebook because my cousins and my entire extended family consists of pro-Drumpf Republicans."

Sawyer made a face. "Sorry," she said. "My parents are. My aunt isn't, though,."

"I'm sorry," she said, "that must make things difficult. Awkward, at least."

"Nah, them kicking me out at age 14 for being gay makes things difficult," she quipped.

Alex took the news in stride, nodding. "Gotcha. I'm, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to bring up difficult memories."

"It's fine, Danvers," she said. "Better I knew then that they were homophobes than be disappointed now that they're Drumpf supporters."

She made a face. "Still sorry," she said. "My extended family seemed to be okay with my being gay, but their support of Drumpf makes me realize they were just being nice to prevent family drama."

Sawyer sucked air in through her teeth. "Ooh, I'm sorry, Danvers."

"Better to know than not know, right?"

"Right."

She turned back to her screens, scanning the crowd in the debate hall for anyone who looked shifty. Each screen showed her four cameras, and Sawyer had the same views at her console.

Meanwhile, the debate was starting.

As expected, the senator had the president on his heels within the first few questions, hitting him hard regarding his wealth.

"What a blowhard," Sawyer muttered, as the president stammered and stuttered his way through some nonsensical response that had the senator chuckling.

"Was that even a sentence?" Alex asked.

"I don't think, grammatically speaking, that could have been considered a coherent sentence, no."

Alex sighed, shaking her head. "I don't really believe in a God, but if there is one, please, God, please let her beat him."

"The universe owes us one, I think," Sawyer replied. "Last time had to be an aberration."

She shrugged. "That's the thing, I think the fact it worked, even with the interference and potential hacking, is terrifying. We have a… a baboon as the president of this country. And if you look at the polls, it's even." She made a face. "Depressing."

Sawyer sighed. "Well, hopefully today will swing that in the senator's favour."

"Would be nice," she agreed. She scanned the crowd. "I'm not seeing any potential threats yet. Anything for you?"

"Nah. I thought I saw someone in section seven acting weird, but she seems to have settled down."

"Weird how?" Alex asked, zooming in on section seven and scanning the people there.

"Mostly fidgeting. She was antsy or something, but looks calmer now."

"Where?"

"Don't trust me, Danvers?" she teased.

"Ha, ha," she replied, drily. "Seriously, which seat?"

"It's the redheaded woman near the right aisle."

She zoomed in and saw the woman in question who did seem to be relaxed now. She shrugged. "We should keep an eye on her, anyway."

"Of course," Sawyer replied. "This isn't my first rodeo, Danvers. Plus, she's cute."

Alex laughed and zoomed in again. "Okay, yeah, she's attractive."

"Pretty sure she's an alien too," Sawyer remarked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe an Andromedan, based on the red hair."

Alex frowned. "How do you know she's not human? She looks human."

"I recognized her from a bar I go to."

She turned. "Are you not human?"

"Oh, I'm human. I just relate to aliens. You know, being a non-white, non-straight girl who grew up in Blue Springs, Nebraska, I felt like an outsider. So I relate." She paused. "Would you care if I wasn't human?"

"No," Alex said, quickly. "I'd just wonder why I didn't catch on." She turned her attention back to her screen and looked at the redhead. "So she'd be pro-Herring and anti-Drumpf?"

"Absolutely."

Alex chewed her lip as she gazed at the woman on her screen.

"Penny for your thoughts, Danvers."

"Andromedans, like Kryptonians and Daxamites, are super-powered."

"And?"

"And I'm just wondering how far this woman's hatred of Drumpf goes. She wouldn't need a weapon to assault him."

"She could just be there for the debate, Danvers."

"Better safe than sorry." She opened her comms channel. "Team Delta, possible Andromedan female in the audience, section seven, near the right aisle. Please watch for any potential warning signs, particularly if — or when — the president launches into another anti-alien rant."

"Copy that, Agent Danvers," Agent Phillips replied.

She cut the comms.

"Was that really necessary?" Sawyer asked.

"It's not like we're hauling her into an interrogation room," she bristled. "You identified a potential threat so I'm just having my team keep an eye on her."

"I identified an alien for you, not necessarily a threat. You're starting to sound pretty anti-alien," she scoffed, looking away from Alex and back at the monitors.

"Sawyer, I'm not anti-alien."

"Sure doesn't seem that way." She shook her head. "And just when I started to think you were cool."

Alex turned back to her own screens, annoyed. I'm cooler than you think, she thought to herself, knowing that to say the thought aloud would have no effect.

They listened to the debate audio in silence while scrutinizing their security feeds, looking for anything out of the ordinary that could indicate a threat.

"And so, I would reinstate the Alien Amnesty Act, to ensure all aliens can be safe in the United States. With me as president, you'll be able to come out of hiding."

The audience roared with approval at the senator's words, and Alex specifically observed the suspected Andromedan, who joined a large majority of the crowd in a standing ovation.

"Mr. President," the moderator said, "would you like to comment on your alien plan?"

"Aliens," he began, "are a drain on our society. Not only would I not reinstate the Alien Amnesty Act, I would seek to deport the aliens. Get them back to where they came from!"

"Agent Danvers, activity in section two!" called one of her agents.

"Section two!" she called to Sawyer. "You have my go."

"Beta team, we have an identified threat in section two," Sawyer repeated over her comms.

Together, they watched as their two teams converged on another redheaded woman, who was struggling.

"Supergirl," Alex called, "we need you at the debate."

"On my way," she responded over comms as the two teams fought with the woman, while the Secret Service got on stage to bring the candidates to safety.

Alex watched in horror as the woman shot heat vision out of her eyes, aimed for the president. As much as she hated him, she didn't wish him harm.

The president was hit by the heat vision and didn't react the way anyone else would. Instead, the heat vision melted his skin, which sloughed off into a puddle on the ground. The Secret Service agents recoiled. It appeared that the president was reptilian or amphibian, with wide eyes resembling a frog's. As his true form continued to reveal itself, the woman with the heat vision was still struggling against the law enforcement teams. "Gamma and Omega squads, contain the woman, Kappa and Phi teams, I want to know what the hell is going on with the president!" Alex barked.

Alex breathed in relief as her sister flew in and easily dispatched the woman with the heat vision, before helping out with the president. It was all over within a minute.

The Secret Service briefed Alex, Supergirl and Sawyer later on. The woman who had melted the president's disguise was an Infernian who hated everything Drumpf stood for. As for the president, he was a Havanian. Havania, they were informed, had two classes of inhabitants and Drumpf was one of the lower classes, a frog-like species. He'd come to Earth decades ago, so it wasn't as though the president had been replaced by the alien. The president was, in fact, the alien.

Still, somehow, the Republicans stuck with him as their nominee.

It was on election night that Alex ended up seeing Sawyer again, while she was again doing security for Senator Herring.

"Lieutenant," she said, walking up to her.

"Agent Danvers," Sawyer replied. "How've you been?"

She nodded. "Good, thanks. You?"

"Good. And it's looking good for the senator, too."

Alex smiled. "It is, isn't it?" After the revelation that Drumpf was a Havanian and had lied to virtually everyone on Earth for decades, public opinion had shifted. In fact, support from all but the most die-hard, right-wingers had surged in favour of the senator.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "You here on duty?"

"Yes, but threat levels are nominal, there's been no chatter about a possible attack," she said. "You?"

"Nah, I'm just here for the party." She hefted her bottle of beer in Alex's direction as a toast and sipped at it.

"Lucky," she smiled. "Look, I, uh… I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For maybe thinking the Andromedan was a threat."

"Danvers, you were doing your job."

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I appreciate you calling me out on my bias."

"Well, to your credit, there was a threat, and it was an alien. Just not that one," Sawyer admitted.

"Right, but… I did think the Andromedan was more of a threat just because she was an alien. And that's my bad. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for judging her unfairly."

Sawyer smiled at her. "Well, I guess maybe you are kind of cool after all, Danvers."

She smiled back. "I'm gonna do a quick tour through the room and check with the senator, but I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," Sawyer said.

Alex walked away and started scanning the crowd as she headed to the secure room where the senator and her family were. She'd left the debate venue as soon as she could that day, not wanting to get into a big discussion with Sawyer about her bias against aliens. It was embarassing to be called out like that, so she avoided Sawyer, even though she'd been intrigued by her from the start. Seeing her at Herring's headquarters, though, she couldn't help but go up to her and admit her prejudgment of the alien. Maybe now she and Sawyer could get to know one another.

An hour later, she found her way back to Sawyer. "Not long now," she said. "I hear the networks are ready to predict a winner."

As if on cue, LNN interrupted the discussion of the electoral college results to say they were predicting a Herring win.

Everyone in the large venue cheered and clapped and laughed and cried.

Alex impetuously hugged Sawyer, who, as Alex started to pull back, instead pulled Alex closer, kissing her firmly.

As streamers and balloons and confetti came down from the ceiling, they were oblivious to everything around them, except each other.


End file.
